Not Ticklish
by BlueBully
Summary: Logan claims he's not ticklish. But Jubilee has other ideas. F/M and Slight M/F Tickle Fic
**Comic-verse**

 **F/M, Slight M/F Fluffy Tickle Fic**

 _ **Logan claims he's not ticklish. But Jubilee has other ideas.**_

A quiet afternoon at the mansion was always appreciated. Even the X-men needed a break from their constant battles with various enemies and foes bent on vengeance against the world. Hopefully it would stay that way, at least until the end of the day.

Wolverine and Jubilee had decided to be the homebodies while most everyone else had left on their own day trips that they'd planned. Logan stuck around the school because he wanted to watch his favorite hockey team battle it out on the television, and naturally Jubilee had asked if she could join him.

They sat on the three-person couch in the day room, Logan in his usual position with a lit cigar in his mouth and a beer in his hand. He had just taken Jubilee into town to pick up some lunch before the hockey game started, musing that the only time the teenager was quiet was when she was eating.

As he looked over at her he had a hard time not smirking as she smiled back at him, her cheeks puffed up from the mouthful of cheeseburger she was wolfing down. He had tried to culture her into the foods of different countries when they had traveled around together, but the kid just couldn't get enough of that American food.

Mouth still full she extended her hand with the half-eaten burger in offering to him, but he just shook his head and turned to stare straight ahead at the television. His mind started to wander and he began thinking back to the time when he had first encountered the runaway girl in the Australian Outback.

The Reavers might have succeeded in finishing him off if it hadn't been for her. She'd pretty much rescued him that day even though she had been scared to get involved, and ever since that incident Jubilee had always been with him.

The bond they had formed after that was more unbreakable than his adamantium skeleton. The others on the team referred to her as Wolverine's unofficial sidekick, a fact neither one of them seemed bothered by. She even coined him the nickname 'Wolvie' and he reluctantly allowed it despite his usual grumbling at first.

Having lost her parents she looked to him as a big brother/father figure and in turn he swore he'd die before he ever let anything happen to her. And he'd almost followed through on his promise a few times.

Jubilee saw him differently than how most others did and she made sure he knew it. She was always trying to find ways to show him that he wasn't just the 'bloodthirsty animal with murderous tendencies' that he frequently referred to himself as.

He was human; with human emotions and vulnerabilities, and having those qualities was something to take pride in. It wasn't weakness, and she tried to help him understand that. In addition she liked to pick at his ego at times by letting him know how lame she thought his constant macho attitude was.

She had managed to soften him up quite a bit as he opened up more to her than he ever had with anyone and it only made their relationship stronger. Around everyone else he was always tense and on his guard, but with her he felt as if he could truly relax for once. Just like right now.

"Hey Logan, are...?" Her words of were lost as he was caught up in his own thoughts for the moment. She was talking again so she must've been done eating.

Logan was used to her always spouting off questions, as absurd as some of them could be. And even though he would act annoyed at times he really didn't mind answering them. He'd tried to answer as truthfully as possible, though sometimes he'd have to embellish a little for her sake.

"Huh? Whadidja say?" He shook his head to clear his mind as he blinked and turned towards his left to face her. She had quite the mischievous look on her face, but it didn't phase him. For some reason she always looked like she was up to something. Probably because she usually was.

"Hello? Earth to Logan? I asked if you were ticklish. I mean, do you have a ticklish spot? I'll bet you do!" That was random. Typical Jubilee. Lately she'd been asking him a lot of personal questions, though she did her best to stray away from those about his past and he was grateful to her for that.

The questions she would ask related more to every day things like what his favorite food was, where was his favorite place on Earth to visit, and what were things that made him happy. Not many people really cared enough to ask him those kinds of things so the thought tended to give him a bit of a fuzzy feeling inside.

This new question though was a little off the wall. Of course he wasn't ticklish. He wondered what made her think to ask.

"What brought that on?" His brows drew together in confusion as he raised one in her direction.

"Well you know how I asked you the other day how much pain you can still feel with your healing factor and you said every bit of it? It got me thinking, if you can feel pain then surely you can also experience other sensations. Like being tickled. So spill it, are you ticklish?"

She eagerly awaited his answer as he showed no reaction on his face and puffed on the cigar in his mouth.

"Nope." Jubilee grinned and leaned in closer from where she sat next to him on the couch.

"Are you saying 'no' because you don't know if you are?" Logan calmly removed the blunt of the cigar from his lips and put it into the ashtray on the side table.

"Nope."

"Then are you lying to me and you really are ticklish?" Her grin grew as Logan rolled his eyes at her persistence.

"Fer the last time, no. Now pipe down, will ya? I'm watchin' this," he grunted in slight irritation as he nodded towards the television that he had been watching before he had become lost inside his head.

He felt bad for snapping at her, but he was already a little moody from the hockey game since his team was currently down two goals. A couple minutes later he was completely reabsorbed back into the game and had all but forgotten about the silly question that had just been presented to him.

He was leaning back in the couch with his left arm folded behind his head and he was then taken off guard for a second when he felt a light touch on his exposed side. Glancing down he found Jubilee's hand gently scratching at his t-shirt covered ribs before looking up at her to see the impish smile on her face.

That girl just did not give up. Stuck between the point of being amused and annoyed he raised a brow again, looking at her incredulously.

"Really? Yer actually tryin' it?"

"Everyone has a ticklish spot, Wolvie, even you. I just gotta find it," Jubilee smirked with determination as her fingers continued traveling over his torso, searching for a weak point. Logan just shrugged, grabbing his beer off the table and looking back at the TV.

"Knock yerself out, kid. Don't get yer hopes up though," he took a sip of the alcohol as her hands slowly covered the area around his belly and sides. Her fingers probed between his ribs where she knew most people were sensitive, but she hadn't received a reaction yet.

She was feeling a little discouraged, but continued on.

She scratched at the sides of his big chest and then right up into his armpits, thinking for a moment that she might have felt him twitch but then dismissing it after the man let out a small belch. She tried tickling his neck, and even wiggled her fingers along his jawline through his thick muttonchops.

He did end up swatting at her hand for that though.

"Cut that out, Jubes. Yer makin' me itch," he grumbled as he scratched at his jaw. A little glimmer of hope that he did indeed feel a kind of tickle, but not the type that Jubilee was looking for. With that last failure she gave up and threw herself back into the couch cushions in a pout.

Logan smirked slightly as he looked over at the disappointed female.

"I told ya not to expect much. Can't believe ya actually thought that I'd be ticklish," he brought his arm down to gently nudge her in a playful manner, but still she pouted. She would have loved to see him lose his composure and really laugh for once; those occasions that he did were extremely rare.

But her plan hadn't worked. He just wasn't ticklish, at least not to the point that it bothered him enough into reacting. She figured she might as well let the whole idea go, but as her eyes wandered they then came to rest on Logan's bare feet that he had propped up on the table in front of them.

Wolverine liked to lounge around the mansion barefoot a lot, and one would think that if someone were ticklish then they wouldn't leave themselves so open like that. On the other hand this was Wolverine, and with his tough guy reputation the thought to tickle him wouldn't cross most people's minds.

But Jubilee wasn't most people. The gears in the teen's head began to turn as she realized that there was one last chance to prove him wrong after all.

"Your feet," she spoke suddenly as Logan confusedly looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes.

"Hm? What about 'em?"

"I'll bet you're ticklish on your feet," she explained as Logan quickly turned to look at her with slight annoyance.

"Yer still on that whole ticklish thing? Jeez, kid, just give it a rest. I ain't ticklish," he growled a little, but she only smiled and patted her lap.

"Give them to me,"

"What?" He looked rather perplexed as she patted her lap again.

"Put your feet here and we'll see if I'm right." Logan shook his head, turning to take another swig from his beer.

"Forget it. Ya ain't touchin' my damn feet."

"You realize that you just admitted it right there," she smiled more as Logan looked back and cocked his head.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Only someone who is ticklish would deny anyone trying to tickle them," she grinned even bigger, knowing she had him as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I'm not lettin' ya because...," he realized his words were being wasted since it seemed that Jubilee was not going to take 'no' for an answer. With a sigh that transformed into a groan he decided to give in.

"If I let ya try will ya promise to quit pesterin' me about it?" She nodded enthusiastically as he rolled his eyes. He then pulled his feet back off the table, turning his body on the couch so that his feet could be placed in his sidekick's lap.

"There. After I disprove yer crazy theory I don't wanna hear another word about it. Got it?" Logan waved her off with a hand before taking a sip of his beer and directing his attention back to the television.

"Got it. Unless I'm right that is," Jubilee giggled. She was ecstatic that she'd managed to get Logan to cooperate as she looked down into her lap.

His feet actually looked a lot softer than she thought they'd be, expecting that he would've had some callus build up over the years. They definitely looked sensitive, but with Logan's denial and his willingness to give her access to his feet it was pointing more towards the fact that he really wasn't ticklish after all.

Not that that was going to stop her from experimenting though. She threw a leg over his ankles to pin his feet between her thighs, looking over at Logan as he glanced out of the corner of his eye and she gave him a wink.

"So you don't get away." He rolled his eyes again and shook his head in disbelief.

"Won't need to. Just a waste o' time, darlin'."

"We'll see." She planned to start out slow so taking one finger she started at the bottom of his heel and ever so gently ran it all the way up to the ball of his foot. His foot didn't even flinch. Not so quick to give up she began running that same finger repeatedly up and down his sole.

Still his foot didn't move a muscle. She lightly traced around the sides of his feet, swirling her fingertip around his heels and swiping over the pads of his toes. As she drew patterns and zig-zags on his soles with his feet still remaining motionless she then started to think that this wasn't going to work out in her favor.

Maybe he really wasn't ticklish after all. She was about to throw in the towel and admit defeat, but that was only until she looked back over at him again.

Wolverine's body posture was very stiff, clenching his beer bottle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and even though he had his eyes on the TV it didn't seem like he was actually watching it.

He was clearly holding his breath as he had his lips clamped tightly together, and was that a drop of sweat on his forehead?

Jubilee grinned bigger than she ever had, knowing that the older man had been holding his reactions back this whole time as she paused in the tickling for a moment to give him a break. She saw Logan immediately relax as he tried to exhale as slowly as possible and make it appear like he hadn't been holding his breath.

He attempted to remain calm as he set his glass beer bottle down on the table beside him before turning to face his smaller companion.

"Time's up, kid. I think ya've tried enough...," he said; his voice unintentionally shaking slightly as he started to pull back on his feet, but Jubilee kept her grip tight.

"Hold on now, mister. I was hardly even trying there. Nuh uh, this would be me trying," Jubilee grinned as she scratched away as his soles with an even quicker pace than before, using all five fingers this time.

Again, Logan's body went rigid and she could see him grit his teeth with his hand performing a death grip on the arm of the couch. Logan was completely miffed right now.

This was as big of a surprise to him since he'd been so certain that he wasn't one bit ticklish, but the moment her finger had touched the bottom of his foot he knew he was in trouble. He never should've put himself in this position, but he had and now he had to get himself out of it.

He couldn't let on to the kid just how much trouble he was having not fighting to get away and releasing some unmanly sounding giggles. He'd just have to hold perfectly still and endure until the teenager got bored and let him go. Little did he know that she was already onto him.

It was beyond obvious that Wolverine was very ticklish on his feet, and Jubilee was going to get him to crack if it's the last thing she ever did.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Maybe you really aren't ticklish," she smirked, tickling faster and Logan let out a cough as his body squirmed a bit, acting like he was just trying to get more comfortable. He was using every speck of will power that he had to keep his feet still, but even that was beginning to falter.

Soon enough his feet began twitching around and he bit his lip to hold back his grin as tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes from the strain. He managed to pick up the TV remote and change the channel from the sports game he had been watching over to a film channel.

He'd use the movie as an excuse to finally laugh when the time came, though that time was nearly upon him. He didn't think it could get any worse until Jubilee began tickling under his toes, finding that he was far more sensitive there. It was too much for him to keep himself fully contained a second longer.

"Ahahaha!" Booming laughter slipped out of his mouth while he pretended that he was still watching the TV, "Ohoho that wahahas hilarious!"

"What? Are we watching the same movie here?" Jubilee protested after glancing at the TV screen, though delighted that she had broke him as he couldn't hold in the chuckles any more.

"C...Course we ahahare! Ya muhuhusta mihissed it!" She couldn't help but giggle at his persistent denial.

"That wasn't even a funny scene, you knucklehead! And besides, you never laugh at comedies!"

"Sure I doohoohoo! Heeheehee ahahahahaa!" His body slouched down into the couch cushions as he squirmed and defensively curled his toes, not even looking at the TV anymore. Jubilee knew he wouldn't be able to deny it now.

"Logan?"

"Whahut?"

"You're ticklish!"

"No, I'm nohot!" It was clear that he was as he could not stop giggling uncontrollably with her touching his feet.

"Yes, you are! You are genuinely, one-hundred percent ticklish!" She grinned teasingly and dug her fingers into his tender arches, causing him to yelp.

"AAHAHAAAM NOHOT! Thihis movie is just...aahahahahaa...just sohoho fuhunny!"

"Cut the bull, Wolvie. I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't even a comedy. It's a horror flick." Logan indeed had not noticed that, but nevertheless he shot out some more excuses.

"Noohohoo one eeheheeheeheehee...ever said thaahaahaat I wahas mentahahally stable! Aaa...Afterahahahall I aahaam hahahangin' out wi...with yooohoohooou!" His feet thrashed to escape as Jubilee pursed her lips at his comment and squinted dangerously at him.

"You know, I've changed my mind. A guy like you deserves no mercy," she followed through on her threat and ruthlessly attacked his feet with everything she had. As she used both hands at the same time to tickle each foot Logan completely lost all his will to resist and just let it all out.

"BAAHAAHAAHHA! Okokok! Ya gohahahot meee! Eheheheeheehee! Now quihihit it! C'mohohohon, kid!" He wriggled helplessly while at the same time doing his best not to accidentally injure his younger teammate with a wild kick. Not that he had a lot of wiggle room with the vise-like grip she'd somehow managed.

"Say it," Jubilee demanded with him being too distracted with the intense tickling to understand what she meant.

"Saahaaay whahahat?!"

"Say you're ticklish," she reiterated as Logan just shook his head like the stubborn man he was.

"Noohohoooo!"

"Do it and I'll let you goooo," she then sing-songed as she tickled between his hyper-sensitive toes for encouragement, making him laugh his head off but unyielding.

"Hehehaahaahahahahahahahah! Ohohover my de...dehehehead bohahahody!"

"Well then I'm afraid I have no choice...," she smiled evilly as she turned her head to yell over her shoulder, "Hey Remy! Come get a load of this!" Logan's eyes widened at the thought of anyone else seeing him like this, especially Remy with his big mouth, and he immediately changed his tune.

"W...Waahaaait! Okaahaahaay...thahaat tickles! I'm tihihihiiiicklish! Gaahahahahahaa! Now staahaahaap!" Jubilee tickled him for another minute after that to get her fill of hearing his laughter before reluctantly releasing her hold on him. Of course her threat to get him to surrender had been harmless.

Remy wasn't even around at the time. Hell, they were practically alone in the mansion aside from the Professor, and Jubilee knew that if he'd stumbled upon what they were up to then he'd likely keep it to himself.

Logan quickly pulled his feet back as soon as he felt her let go and then just laid there for a few long moments breathing heavily. With his healing factor it didn't take too long for him to catch his breath, though his pride was one thing that couldn't be healed.

"Shit...I hope ya...never go villain on me, kid. If ya do this to...yer friends then I can only imagine...what ya'd do to yer enemies," he shook his head as he continued to lay back to fully recover from the brutal attack.

"Well you'd better not get on my bad side then," she winked at him with a teasing smile, "Knew you were ticklish, Wolvie." Logan shrugged, nearly blushing.

"No one's ever tickled me that I can remember. Can't blame me fer thinkin' I wasn't."

"Did you like it?" She quickly asked, stumping Logan with her question. He couldn't say he hated it since it kinda felt nice to laugh, but at the same time he had wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

"Uh...no, course not. I been through enough torture in my life to know it when I see it." Jubilee grinned and clucked her tongue.

"Liar liar. Just say you enjoyed it a little," she'd started to move closer to him again.

"I'd be lyin' if I said thaaaHehehehey! Cuhut it out!" Logan dissolved into laughter and protests again as Jubilee reached over and buried her fingertips into his sides.

Being tickled on his feet had completely got through his guard. It had triggered every other nerve in his body to become highly alert and now every square inch of him was feeling ticklish.

"Well would you look at that, now you're ticklish here too!" She tickled further up his ribs with him getting more sensitive the higher she went as he clamped his big arms as close as he could to his body. He couldn't keep her small hands out though.

As soon as she reached his armpits the muscular man was squirming and laughing so hard that he tumbled ungracefully off the couch. Jubilee was right behind him, too delighted with the way he was responding to let him escape just yet as she sat on his stomach to pin him and mercilessly kept after his pits and ribs.

"Hohohahahahahaahaa! Stopstop! Noo! Ehehaahaahahaha! Gehet ohohohoff!"

Logan could hardly stand it. The sensations were so overwhelming; not painful, yet not entirely pleasurable either. Of course it wasn't agonizing like the past tortures he'd experienced, but it was definitely humbling.

It was more maddening than anything being unable to control his reflexes and frantic laughter, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was the thought that he had become completely helpless to a female half his size. And there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"I'm be...I'm beheheggin' ya! No mohohohore! Ahahahahahaahaahaa! I'm gohonna diiieeeheeheeheeheee!" Scratch that. Being reduced to begging was the worst part of it.

He was trying so hard to stop laughing, but the minute he'd even start to get it under control she would find another weak spot on his body and send him into another hysterical fit. His feet were flailing so much that he kicked the heavy couch with enough force to slide it a few feet away.

He was rolling and squirming like crazy, trying to get in a position that would protect him from the tickling, but sadly for him there wasn't any such pose. Logan just couldn't take this playful torture anymore.

"Joooo...Jubilation Leeheeheeheeheeee! Eheeheeheenough alreheheady!" He howled, hoping that using her full name would get her attention. It was impossible for her to take him seriously though when he was giggling and writhing so helplessly against a simple tickling.

"Admit you enjoy it and I'll stop." He was out of options.

"Alrighihihiiight! I admihihihiiit iiiit!" Logan shouted through his laughs, but Jubilee wanted to hear him actually say it and pressed him a little more.

"Say that again?" She grinned before tickling him harder, knowing her time was almost up.

"Noohohohooo! I...I sahahaid it's nohohoot too baahaahaaad!" As he said that she stopped to leave him panting for air once more with a smile still frozen onto his face. She didn't move from her seat on his stomach as she smirked down at him.

"No more trying to deny it anymore, right?" Wolverine blushed this time. He was a little embarrassed to accept the fact that he, the one the Government referred to as the 'perfect weapon', was so ticklish. But he also was glad in a way that out of anyone in his life to have discovered it it was Jubilee.

Her intentions to use it against him would never be to hurt him or embarrass him. She just genuinely enjoyed when he would let loose and laugh with her and he knew that. In a way he did actually enjoy it, but he'd let her think otherwise.

"I'm startin' to regret ditchin' Weapon X an' joinin' this freak show of a team," he teased as she pouted her lip and playfully punched his shoulder with Logan mock wincing as if she had hurt him.

"Well I hate to tell you this, you jerk, but you fit perfectly into this 'freak show'. Now quit acting as if you didn't like being tickled." Logan smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I guess it's not so bad. Just I'm prob'ly gonna start wearin' shoes more often now." A puppy-eyed frown formed on Jubilee's face.

"Aww, now why would you want to do that?"

"Well I wasn't ticklish until after ya got to my feet. I'd have to be an idiot to not figure that out."

"It's ok. You have to take your shoes off sometime. I doubt you wear them when you sleep," she smirked as Logan gave her one right back.

"How 'bout I just stop showerin' then? Don't think you'll wanna get near 'em after that." Jubilee wrinkled up her nose and climbed off of him.

"You do that and I will personally drag you outside and spray you with the garden hose. I'll even give your feet a good scrub down with a brush. Bet that would tickle like hell," she giggled at the thought, giving a quick tickle to the bottom of his foot as Logan chuckled and pulled away.

"Hahah, alright alright, I get it. Forget I even mentioned it," he shook his head as Jubilee then picked up the television remote and switched it back to the hockey game that they had been watching before.

"Well there's something else to cheer you up," Jubilee nodded towards the TV as he craned his head back to look. He smiled as he saw that his team that was earlier behind by two goals was now winning by two goals with only one more period left in the game.

"Hmph, well this day just got better," he muttered, looking back to see that Jubilee had extended a hand to help him up.

"C'mon, old man. Unless you're still laying there because you want me to tickle you some more," she winked as Logan laughed softly.

"No thanks. Maybe later I'll let ya. But ya know what I like more than bein' tickled?" He asked as he reached up for her hand and she grabbed his.

"What's that?" She looked at him inquisitively before feeling his grip on her hand become firm. She suddenly had a sense of foreboding as his grin turned devilish

"Doin' the ticklin'." Jubilee's eyes widened and she quickly tried to pull away, but he easily yanked her back down into his lap.

"No Wolvie! Don't! I swear I'll drop a firecracker down your pants! I'm not even tihihihihihehehehehehehe!" She screamed before breaking into giggles as he gently held her with one arm and tickled her sides with his free hand.

Normally he'd never think to tickle someone, but she just brought out that hidden playful side that he carried deep down.

"Like ya said, everyone's got a ticklish spot," Logan grinned while his big fingers thoroughly danced along her ribs. Jubilee reached behind her and frantically tried to tickle him back, but other than him squirming a bit there was no further reaction.

"Hehe, looks like it's already wearin' off. Ain't that too bad," he chuckled, stretching his feet out in front of him to keep them far out of her reach in case she attempted to go for them again. She decided to go with Plan B of throwing out every threat she could think of.

"Hahahaha! I'll p...pohohour all yohour whi...whiskey dohohoown the sihihihiiink!"

"Hmph, I prob'ly should cut back on the alcohol anyways."

"I wihill shaahaahaahaahaa...shave you ihihin your sleeheeheeep!"

"It'll grow back."

"I'll tehehehell e...everyohohone about yohohour ti...ticklish feeheeheeet!"

"Eh, sure they'd find out sooner or later." Of course he was bluffing his nonchalant-ness about it for he really did hope that no one else would ever find out how ticklish he was. Jubilee cursed inside her head as she ran out of ideas of things to threaten him with.

But despite her current position she was loving the fact that she had managed to get Logan into this kind of mood. She couldn't recall any other time that she had seen him this lighthearted, and she vowed that it would not be the last.

"Eeheeheeheheheheh! I'll...I'll ge...gehehehet yoohoohooou for thihihihihiiiis!" She squealed now that Logan had gotten both his hands onto her ribs as she attempted to curl into a ball for protection, making the older mutant smirk.

"Bring it on, darlin'. I'll teach ya not to tangle with the Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do. An' what I do is win tickle fights. Now promise ya won't tell no one about this?"

"Ja, we promise not to tell." Logan's heart sank in his chest as he heard that familiar German accent behind him. Immediately he released Jubilee and scrambled to his feet as he turned to face the newcomer, embarrassment flushed on his face.

"Kurt...How long ya been standin' there?" Logan growled at the fuzzy, blue mutant standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in amusement.

"Not too long. I just arrived home and heard what sounded like Jubilee in distress so I came to investigate. So you like picking on young women, I see. I'm afraid I just cannot allow that," Kurt stepped into the room, grinning as he made his way over, but Jubilee quickly put herself between him and Logan.

"It's ok, Kurt! Really! He only did it because I tickled him first!" Logan nearly grimaced as she said that.

"What? Are you saying that...Wolverine is ticklish?" Kurt curiously turned his attention back to Logan, who was panicking on the inside, but putting on his usual charade of scowling and rolling his eyes to demonstrate how ridiculous that question was.

"No, of course not! I mean, I tried, but it didn't work. He's as non-ticklish as they get. Yup. Not ticklish at all," Jubilee babbled while Logan just felt like she was digging the hole deeper.

"Reeeally? Nightcrawler didn't seem convinced by that one bit as he looked skeptically at the both of them.

"I'll prove it," she turned back to Logan and gestured with her hands, "Arms up, Wolvie." He looked back at her uncertainly before slowly lifting his arms to extend them out to the sides.

She hesitated slightly, but then reached out and burrowed her fingers into his sides, hoping for his sake that his ticklishness had already worn off completely. They both seemed relieved as Logan had absolutely no reaction even as she tickled up under his arms.

Wolverine smirked at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders when she finally stopped.

"See, Elf? Not ticklish."

"Yeah, what a jerk, huh? I hate people that aren't ticklish. It's not fair!" Jubilee socked Logan in the arm as she pretended to pout.

"That is quite a shame indeed...," Kurt said with a sly smile, delivering them both a glance before giving a bow, "Well I apologize for intruding and I guess I shall bid you good evening. Auf Wiedersehen, mein freunds."

With that Kurt then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind that faint sulfur smell as Jubilee pinched her nose shut and fanned at the air to disperse the smell.

Logan reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Thanks, darlin'."

"Don't thank me just yet. I got the feeling that he didn't believe me," Jubilee smiled guiltily as Logan's hand then patted the same area.

"S'alright. Ya did yer best. Guess I'll just have to watch my back until he forgets about the whole thing."

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't know that your feet are your weak spot. If he tries anywhere else then he might give up like I did at first," she tried to reassure him as he nodded before flashing her a smug look.

"Well hopefully he ain't as obnoxiously persistent as ya are," Logan mocked her, making it time for Jubilee to roll her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Seriously though, I promise I won't tell anyone about any of this. Tickle fights will be strictly our thing, right?" She winked and teasingly poked his belly as he snorted in amusement.

"Sure, kid. Just don't expect me to start 'em," he smirked as she laughed loudly and shook her head.

"Well the big, scary Wolverine can't be starting no tickle fights! And I am totally fine with that! In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way! Now c'mon, lets go see if your team is still up," Jubilee smiled as together they walked back to the couch and plopped down to finish watching the game.

With the mood he was in, Logan honestly could have cared less if his hockey team was losing the game, but he was pleasantly surprised to find them currently with a three goal lead with only minutes left to spare. That was just the icing on the cake to this insane, but pleasant day off that he'd had.

He leaned back into the soft cushions and again placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him, smiling tightly as Jubilee copied his position. Aside from the television, it was quiet for the next few minutes between them until Jubilee peered over at Logan with a naughty grin and nudged his foot with her own.

"You know, you actually look pretty cute when you're being tickled."

"Watch yer mouth, young lady."

 **Another story that was just going to be short and sweet, but then I just kept writing. XD**

 **Ah, Logan and his girls. Another adorable relationship he has is with Jubilee. Obviously I like to be reminiscent of the early 90's when I think of this stuff.**

 **I usually write Logan being a pretty ticklish guy right off the bat, but thought this might be a fun change of pace. Of course he still has his weak spots. :D And he even gets a little revenge. ;p**

 **Well, hope this cute story brightens someone's day. :)**


End file.
